Amor en pie de guerra, Three-shot
by White-Ruori
Summary: La organización ha caído por fin, ¿qué harán ahora nuestros protagonistas?, ¿qué recuerdan cuando van a verse después de tanto tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Voy a compartir esta historia con, vosotros, ya la había subido antes pero algo había salido mal y la he vuelto a subir.**

 **Es un Three-Shot, espero que os guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **Amor en pie de guerra.**

Tras haber derrotado a la organización, me sentí libre y pensaba que había nacido por segunda vez, pero ahora lo más importante para mí era encontrar el antídoto para volver a ser Shinichi y regresar junto a la alegría de mi vida.

Una semana más tarde Haibara encontró el antídoto para devolverme a mi antigua vida, en cambio ella había decidido quedarse en su forma de niña para empezar su vida desde cero.

Había llegado a la casa del profesor para tomarme el antídoto definitivo, solo llegar me dirigí hacía donde se encontraba la científica con mi ropa y la pastilla que permitiría volver a la forma que más deseada en este momento, entré al baño y me tomé rápidamente el antídoto, este fue definitivamente el más doloroso, pero valió la pena, ya que había vuelto a mi forma de adolescente y ya no volvería nunca más a encoger, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Ran para decirle que ya había vuelto y que no me volvería a ir nunca más, quedamos bajo las flores de Sakura y tras despedirnos cogí el anillo que le quería dar la primera vez que había vuelto a mí forma normal.

Mientras iba de camino hacia el lugar donde me tenía que rencontrar definitivamente con ella me puse a reflexionar sobre toda la gente que me había ayudado, y también de la gente que me había arruinado la vida.

Y ya estoy harto de los problemas que tuve durante aquel tiempo, pero el principal había sido estar separado, aunque a la vez tan cerca, justo a su lado, viéndola llorar todos los días por mí, esa era la persona que más anhelaba y deseaba tener a mi lado, mi amiga de la infancia, Ran―Pensaba Shinichi mientras salía de la casa del profesor.

—Cuantos más días había pasado como un niño de siete años, más tristeza había cargado en ese diminuto ser, cuanto más había transcurrido, mi ánimo se decaía notablemente pensando que había perdido la guerra con mis sentimientos, pero al final el amor que yo profesaba por ella, mi ángel, el sentido de mi lucha, mi vida, mi alegría, los vencía y me ayudaba a luchar otro día más.

Después empecé a reflexionar sobre como cambie mi identidad, ya que eso tuvo parte de culpa ―. Me escondía todos los días detrás de las gafas de mi padre y un personaje que había inventado yo mismo, eso solo hacía para evitar que los que me hicieron tanto daño no se acercaran a ella, pero al mismo tiempo estaba creando un gran espacio entre nosotros que costaba mucho de solucionar, ya que solo podíamos hablar por teléfono, además yo no podía hablar con mi propia voz, sino con una triste pajarita que imitaba mi antigua voz, cosa que me creaba una gran tristeza

Mientras entraba a mí casa para arreglarme me puse a pensar en la gente que me ayudo tanto directamente como indirectamente―. Heiji, mi mejor amigo, él me había apoyado y me había protegido durante todo ese tiempo cuando era necesario, también obtenía información para mí sin pedir nada a cambio, a la vez que se había arriesgado muchas veces, tanto para que pudiera pasar tiempo con mi ángel de la guarda, la persona con la que soñaba todos los días, con ella; como para ayudarme a combatir con esa gente tan cruel que desdichó mi vida y me apartó de mí primer y único amor, le debía mucho, siempre que había tenido problemas él acudía sin pensárselo dos veces y me ayudaba a solucionarlo.

También me puse a pensar en ese arrogante ladrón―. Kid, el ladrón, aunque no lo pareciese también me había ayudado, algunas veces haciéndose pasar por mí para evitar que Ran descubriese quien era y en el estado que me encontraba en ese momento, u otras veces disfrazándose de otra persona que yo le había pedido para despistar a esa gente y poder ganarles la batalla; aunque también se haya aprovechado de mí principalmente al utilizar mí cara, cosa que no entendía, ya que varías veces le habían estirado la máscara para ver su verdadero rostro, pero nunca salía, eso podría significar que nos parecíamos, entonces podríamos ser hermanos, o primos, cosa ya más probable, quería conocer su verdadera identidad, para saber en que estábamos emparentados.

Mientras salía de mi casa con ropa más formal, no como la que estaba en casa del profesor, ya que esa era la de la preparatoria, me puse a pensar en las personas que me hicieron ser como soy actualmente―. Mis padres, aquellos que me criaron desde mi nacimiento y me ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, los que me ayudaron cuando me encogí con la desdichada droga, aunque la primera vez que me intentaron ayudar casi me matan del susto, con el plan que pensaron para que me fuera con ellos; también mi madre me salvó una vez de ser descubierto por Ran, o mi padre que fue el que me enseño el mundo de los detectives por así decirlo.

También pensé en la gente que no conocía mi verdadera identidad, pero aún así…―. Los niños de la liga de detectives, aquellos que a pesar de todos los problemas en los se metían me enseñaron a no perder la esperanza, a que no importa la edad que tengas para revivir tú infancia y poder sentir que no hay problemas a tu alrededor, esos pequeños que me han acompañado desde un principio, aunque me obligaron a ser sus amigos, prometo que nunca me arrepentiré de haber aceptado, aunque fuera a duras penas.

Luego recordé a la gente que representaba la ley y tanto me ha ayudado―. Los policías, el FBI, la CIA, a pesar de mí apariencia, siempre han confiado en mí y no han dudado en darme las pistas necesarias para resolver un caso, y cuando había misiones en contra de la organización, ellos siempre me llamaban para que les ayudara, he aprendido muchas cosas de ellos y voy a estar siempre en deuda con ellos.

Cuando ya estaba en medio camino me puse a pensar en mi aliada inesperada, aquella que nunca me pude llegar a imagina que podría tener a mi lado para luchar―Haibara, Shiho o Sherry, esa científica que trabajó en la organización y creó la droga que me hizo encoger y separarme de ella, pero a pesar de aquello, aunque al principio la odie por eso, me di cuenta de que ella era buena persona y de que no quería hacer daño, y siempre la recordaré como una gran amiga.

De repente me pare al recordar a mi mayor pesadilla―. La organización, aquellas cuervos tan negros y con corazones tan fríos como el hielo, aquellos que no miran cuando disparan una sola bala o que no les importa destruir miles de familias para conseguir aquello que desean, espero que se pasen mucho tiempo en la cárcel y allí se den cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que han ido repartiendo por todo el mundo.

En el mismo momento que estaba a punto de decaer al recordar a esa gente, giré la callé y justo debajo de esas flores de Sakura vi a la chica que más amaba y deseaba―Ran, la chica de la cual me enamoré cuando era muy pequeño y con la que deseo pasar toda mi vida, un ángel que ha caído del cielo para guiar a la gente al buen camino, la persona que me daba la fuerza para seguir luchando contra la organización, la esperanza de mis días, el amor que hacía que mis sentimientos ganaran la guerra contra la tristeza.

― ¡Ran! ―Grité con fuerza para hacerme oír.

― ¿Shinichi?, eres tú, ¡por fin te veo!

Solo verla y escuchar su voz corrí para poder estar junto a ella y poder sentirla junto a mí por fin, al llegar, lo primero que hicimos fue darnos un gran abrazo y al separarnos nos quedamos a unos centímetros, haciendo nos sonrojar a ambos.

―Yo, Ran, quiero disculparme por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, pero era necesario.

Ran solo pudo mirarme a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora.

―No pasa nada, lo importante es que estés aquí, y para mí lo más importante era que no te pasara nada.

Al escuchar eso, no pude evitar volver a abrazarla, para tranquilizar mi alma y para así poder hacer la pregunta que cambiaría nuestra amistad para siempre, me separe de ella, poniéndome la mano en el bolsillo y arrodillándome le dije.

―Ran, para mi eres lo más importante en este mundo, eres el ángel que ha velado por mi todas las noches durante mi ardua batalla y por eso ahora te quiero preguntar… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? ―Le dije con miedo a su respuesta enseñándole el anillo de diamantes.

Ella por su parte solo se quedó allí de pie mirándome con ojos llorosos.

 **Y aquí esta la primera parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de Shinichi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Os pongo la continuación, esta desde el punto de vista de Ran.**

 **UnbreakableWarrior, me alegro que te gustara la primera parte, puse mucho esfuerzo en ella, espero que esta también te guste.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **Amor en pie de guerra.**

Yo me encontraba mirando por la ventana de mi casa, habían pasado cinco días que el pequeño Conan se había ido y me había dejado sola, el se alejó de mi al igual mi maniático de los misterios, tendría que estar feliz, porque sus padres vinieron a por él, ahora ya podría estar con su familia, pero yo también lo necesitaba, podría sonar egoísta, pero él era el único que me animaba y tranquilizaba cuando me ponía a llorar por la ausencia de Shinichi.

Ahora me encontraba otra vez llorando, tanto por la falta de Conan, como la de Shinichi, ellos dos me ayudaban a ser feliz, cuando de repente escuché mi móvil sonando, así que pensando que era el pequeño niño que siempre se metía en tantos problemas, corrí a cogerlo.

― ¿Si?

―Ran…, soy yo…, Shinichi.

Al escuchar esa voz, mi cuerpo se paralizó al instante, mis mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente y mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, solo con escuchar su voz, la que me volvía loca cada vez que la escuchaba, su voz.

― ¿Eres tú, de verdad?

― ¡Claro que sí..., tonta!, ¿Quién… sino?

Al sentir la afirmación que me dada en ese instante, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos otra vez, preocupando a Shinichi.

― ¿Te encuentras… bien?

―Sí, ningún problema, ¿para qué me llamas?, nunca me llamas a estas horas, ¿te ha pasado algo?

Él se calló, creando un silencio que hizo que me preocupara, ya que por su voz sabía que estaba muy cansado, puesto que cada pocos segundos tenía que coger aire para poder hablar, solo deseaba que no hubiera tenido ningún problema que le obligara a alejarse otra vez de mí.

―No, solo estoy un poco cansado…, pero ya me encuentro mejor―Solo con esas palabras me tranquilicé notablemente, lo único que me quedaba averiguar era el por qué de su llamada, él como siempre leyéndome la mente me contestó―. Solo llamo para decirte que ya he vuelto, y jamás me volveré a ir, y por eso me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto, quedamos ahora en los árboles de Sakura que hay cerca de tú casa.

Solo oír eso una mi boca esbozó una gran sonrisa, también noté como mis mejillas se ruborizaron, tomando un color muy rojo.

Sin pensarlo un instante me dirigí hacía mi habitación, ya que me encontraba en pijama, pero de repente la imagen de mi amiga Sonoko apareció en mi mente―. Sonoko, mi mejor amiga, ella me comprende muy bien, aunque a veces también le guste hacer locuras, siempre me hace reír, siempre esta cuando tengo problemas y me anima cuando estoy triste por la falta de Shinichi, pero una de las cosas que más me hace reír aunque me enfade es cuando dice que él y yo somos una pareja, aunque me sonrojo siempre, porque sé que lo amo, de ahí a que ella le guste chincharme tanto.

Busqué entre todas las camisas que tenía, pero no encontraba ninguna que me conjuntara con los pantalones que me había puesto, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero en ese momento vi algo que me convenció, la camisa que me compre el mismo día que Kazuha y yo nos hicimos amigas y la que utilicé para demostrar lo que me importaba tener su amistad―. Kazuha, mi otra mejor amiga, no la conozco desde tanto tiempo como Sonoko, pero cogimos enseguida confianza con la otra, al principio a ella no le caía bien, ya que siempre llevaba la misma ropa que su amigo de la infancia, como si quedáramos para llevarla, pero más tarde le demostré que eso no era verdad poniéndome enfrente de ella esta misma camisa. Ella es una chica muy alegre y dulce además sufrimos de lo mismo, no poder decir lo que sentimos a nuestro amigos de la infancia, por miedo a lo que pase.

Tras haberme vestido me despedí de mi padre que estaba dormido en su oficina, como siempre, eso me hacía sentir tristeza―. Papa, tú puedes ser bastante impulsivo, pero eres una persona de gran corazón, te preocupabas cuando nos metíamos en algún lio, también te gusta ligar con las chicas guapas, pero hay una cosa que no sabes hacer y es expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos, se que amas a mama y deseas volver con ella, pero tú orgullo no te deja, al igual que ella, se que también desea pasar tiempo contigo, he visto como te mira a veces, pero también tiene su orgullo, solo deseo que algún día os deis cuenta de la verdad, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde, y que quiero que volvamos a formar un familia todos juntos y poder volver a estar felices, como hace tanto tiempo, y si no os queréis ser vosotros los que deis el paso, yo haré todo lo posible para que uno de los dos de el paso.

Bajé las escaleras con lágrimas de tristeza al recordar la situación de mis padres, pero algo hizo que cambiara esas lágrimas por una sonrisa, esa causa era un pequeño niño con gafas―. Conan, ese chico de siete años, aunque a veces no lo aparentara por su comportamiento, me había ayudado en esta ardua batalla, cuando mis sentimientos más profundos y tristes me herían, el venía como un rayo de sol, activando mis sentimientos más alegres, haciendo que me curara y siguiera luchando, el se preocupaba por mí, me ha salvado cuando me encontraba en peligro, con él sentía que tenía un hermanito al que contarme mis preocupaciones, porque sabía que me podía ayudar, el fue como el rayo de sol en un día lluvioso.

Llegué cansada de tanto correr, porque deseaba ya encontrarme con él, y pedirle muchas explicaciones, pero todavía no estaba, así que me puse a pensar en él para hacer más amena esa espera―. Shinichi, mi amigo de la infancia, ese detective de pacotilla que siempre me hace reír, ese maniático de los misterios que a veces llegaba a pensar más en los asesinatos que en su propia salud, ya que había momentos que no comía solo por resolver un misterio o un enigma, mi primer amor, el chico que consiguió mi corazón, el que sabe cómo me siento en cada momento, aquel que desapareció sin dejar rastro durante todo este tiempo y que siempre que aparecía hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido, cosa que no entendía, pero eso ya no importaba.

Nada podía sacarme de mis pensamientos, excepto su voz que me llamó a lo lejos, yo me giré saludándolo, lo primero que hicimos no sé si fue por felicidad, impulso o deseo, pero nos abrazamos, yo aproveché ese momento para poder asegurarme de que se encontraba allí, y no era una vil mentira de mi mente para reírse de mí, era la pura realidad; entonces nos separamos, y me pidió perdón por todo, por haberse ido sin previo aviso, sin decirme nada, por preocuparme, cosa que yo solo pude responderle con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que me volviera a abrazar, este fue más corto que el otro, pero mi corazón decía que este era diferente al otro, ya que era mucho más expresivo, pero a la vez esos sentimientos eran tan confusos.

Tras separarnos, él sin previo aviso se arrodilló ante mí, poniendo una mano en su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que me pedía matrimonio, alegando que era su ángel de la guarda, al ver esta escena mi única reacción fue llorar, pero no con unas lágrimas de miedo o de tristeza, sino de felicidad por lo que veía, el me quería y me lo estaba demostrando, para él yo era importante, yo solo pude abrir la boca, porque no me salían las palabras, Shinichi cerró los ojos pensando que había arruinado mi amistad, pero yo decidí demostrarle también lo que sentía, así que me lancé hacía su persona, tirandole así al suelo y yo encima de este, entregándole mi primer beso a sus cálidos y carnosos labios, provocando que abriera los ojos sorprendido, tras unos instantes nos separamos unos centímetros para coger aire y le contesté.

―Claro que me casaré contigo, ¿esta ha sido prueba suficiente, maniático de los misterios?

―Claro que sí, mi ángel de la guarda―Respondió antes de retomar ese beso que había sido abandonado unos instantes antes.

 **Aquí termina la segunda parte del Three-Shot, espero que os haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os traigo la última parte de la historia, esta es narrada en tercera persona.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a UnbreakableWarrior y a Ran-luna13 por leer esta historia.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _D_ etective Conan no me pertenece a mí, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

 **Amor en pie de guerra.**

Cinco largos meses habían pasado desde aquel beso, que les cambió completamente, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban un solo instante una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en los labios de ambos, nadie lo podía evitar, ya que no se lo habían contado a ningún familiar ni amigo, aunque algunos lo podían ver solo con ver la cara de estos.

Ran tenía que contárselo a sus padres al igual que Shinichi a los suyos, así que decidieron hacer una cena donde los padres se enteraran de la noticia tan alegre y esperada para ambos.

La noche señalada, llegó rápidamente, los dos chicos se encontraban muy nerviosos, pero para tranquilizarse se dedicaban miradas silenciosas, además de darse la mano por debajo de la mesa en el restaurante, en el cual estaban esperando a sus respectivos progenitores, cuando estoy llegaron, los jóvenes solo deseaban huir lejos, por miedo a lo que pensarán, pero la esperanza de poder estar juntos sin tener miedo a decir lo que sentían por el otro sin importar nada ni nadie, les hizo fuertes frente al miedo y la preocupación.

Los padres se miraron, solo llegar, con miradas cómplices, como si supieran que algo iba a cambiar; pero aún sabiendo eso, ellos sin decir una sola palabra se sentaron para saber que era la noticia que sus hijos les tenían que dar, aunque de todos solo Yukiko se encontraba más feliz que los demás, ya que deseaba que lo que les iban a contar fuera la noticia que ella llevaba queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

El detective todavía cogido de la mano de la persona que más amaba en este mundo y futura esposa, llamó la atención para que sus padres, que se encontraban bastante interesados mirando sus platos, levantaran los ojos y concentraran sus miradas solo en ellos dos, tras recibir toda la atención, lentamente comenzó a hablar.

―Me gustaría que deciros que esta cena tiene un asunto bastante importante que tratar, y queremos que lo sepáis, sin falta alguna.

―Ya era hora, esta cena era demasiado rara, todos teníamos alguna sospecha desde el principio―Dijo Kogoro con total naturalidad, sorprendiendo a los chicos que se miraron algo preocupados.

― ¡Cómo puedes ser así de insensible!, ¿y si les ha pasado algo malo?

―Yo creo que de malo nada, Eri, estos dos ahora nos van a decir que se casan, entonces Yukiko sería feliz, Eri tú te molestarías un poco, pero realmente en tu interior estarías contenta, Yusaku lo que haría será darle la enhorabuena a su hijo a la vez que intentaría tranquilizar a su esposa y yo… pues como eres mi hija me alegraría, pero tu detective de pacotilla si le hicieras algo, te mataría y lo sabes.

Todos abrieron la boca al escuchar la deducción de Kogoro, el detective y la karateka porque había acertado completamente, cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran levemente, y eso solo lo pudo notar el padre de Ran que esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba victoria con un poco de enfado, y los padres ya que sabía las posibles reacciones que tendrían si les dieran esa noticia, así que uno de ellos para tranquilizar a los demás habló.

―Creo que estas adelantando las cosas Kogoro, no tiene porque ser eso, ¿verdad chicos? ―Comentó Eri girándose hacía donde se encontraban los dos chicos, pero al no recibir respuesta abrió la boca considerablemente―. ¿Está diciendo la verdad?

Los dos chicos asintieron con una leve sonrisa.

Yukiko al oír eso lo único que pudo hacer, fue levantarse de golpe tirando la silla, llamando así la atención de todos los del restaurante, y gritar.

―Mi Shin-chan se casa y con Ran, ya sabía yo que acabarías siendo mi nuera, es que no tenía dudas, ¿cuándo es la boda?, tengo que llamar a la prensa a los medios de comunicación, esto será la noticia del año.

―Yukiko, cariño, por favor debes calmarte estas exagerando las cosas…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase puesto que su esposa le interrumpió.

― ¿Exagerando?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, es nuestro hijo quien se casa, así que debemos anunciarlo por todo el globo terráqueo.

Las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la mesa solo pudieron bajar la cabeza avergonzados y rezar para que nadie se diera cuenta de quienes eran, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un periodista estaba paseando por la calle y fue detectado por Yukiko, esta corrió y lo cogió sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, llevándolo a la mesa con los demás.

El periodista no entendía nada hasta que llegó a la mesa, donde vio a todos los presentes, entonces sus ojos brillaron con gran ilusión, dignándose a hacer la pregunta que ellos deseaban evitar.

― ¿Por qué se ha realizado esta reunión?, además en un lugar tan…lujoso, ¿ha ocurrido alguna cosa importante?

―Sí, mi hijo Shin se casa y con Ran, mi adorada nuera.

Los dos nombrados solo pudieron bajar la cabeza con un gran sonrojo.

Mientras que el periodista solo hacía que tomar fotos y preguntar cosas sobre los hechos, ya que nunca se podría volver a encontrar una oportunidad así, la boda de Ran Mouri, única hija del detective "Kogoro el durmiente" y "la reina de los tribunales", Eri Kisaki; junto con el único hijo de la ex actriz Yukiko Kudo y el famoso escritor de novelas Yusaku Kudo, el famoso detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo.

Después de varias horas de entrevistas el chico se fue a casa y poco más tarde todos ellos, esperando que la noticia saliera al día siguiente en la revista en la cual trabajaba, la más importante de Japón y una de las más vistas por todo el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, el adolescente fue levantado por una llamada telefónica, este lo cogió imaginándose de quién era y para que lo llamaba, cosa que acertó con gran exactitud.

―Kudo, amigo, ya sabía que estabas saliendo con Ran, era demasiado evidente… ¿pero, por qué no nos contaste lo de la boda?, era mejor saberlo en primera persona que por una revista.

―No quisimos decírselo a nadie, pero mi madre, como siempre, montó un gran escándalo y en ese momento pasó un periodista y aprovechó para contarlo.

―Ese periodista seguro que sería feliz.

―No creas, el pobre al principio creía que había sido secuestrado por una loca…aunque no se fue por mucho; pero en el momento que se enteró, mostró una gran sonrisa, yo pienso que él ahora será ascendido.

El detective de Osaka se calló durante un momento y luego estalló a carcajadas, ganándose bastantes insultos por parte de su amigo, después de dejar de reír y calmarse retomó la conversación.

―Yo te dejo que me tengo que ir a un lugar, cuando decidáis fecha avisa, y esta vez esperaré a no enterarme por la prensa.

―Tranquilo esta vez os lo contaré a vosotros antes que a mí madre, y saluda a Kazuha de mí parte que me imagino que vas a visitarla, de paso declarate que quiero ir a tu boda vivo, no como un fantasma―Comentó inocentemente Shinichi a la vez que colgaba el teléfono.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, los chicos todos los días eran bombardeados por la misma pregunta, hasta un veintiséis de octubre.

Sonoko se encontraba dormida en clase de historia hasta que sintió como alguien la movía para despertarla, así que sin percatarse de que el profesor se encontraba allí se despertó tranquilamente y giró su cabeza hacía la persona que se encontraba a su izquierda, su mejor amiga y prometida del detective del este, Ran Mouri.

― ¿Qué quieres Ran?, estaba tomando una siesta―Susurró la chica.

Solo decir eso su compañera se sonrojo notablemente y muy bajo habló.

―Quería decirte que la semana que viene, Shinichi y yo nos casamos.

Al oír eso la joven solo pudo hacer una cosa; se levantó abruptamente de la silla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y gritar.

― ¿Qué la semana que viene te casas con Shinichi y has esperado hasta ahora para decirlo?

Eso hizo que los dos nombrados se hundieran en su asiento, por las miradas que todos les dirigían.

―Señorita Suzuki, si quieres más tarde puedes hablar con ellos pero ahora mismo nos encontramos en clase, así que si no le importa.

―Lo siento mucho, profesor―Dijo a la vez que se sentaba otra vez en su asiento.

Al acabar las clases los dos chicos corrieron rápidamente, ya que no querían ser atrapados ni por su amiga, ni por sus compañeros de clase.

Llamaron a su amiga de Osaka que en ese momento se encontraba con el detective del oeste, y estos solo pudieron decir una cosa.

― ¿Y nos avisáis una semana antes?

―Sí, lo hemos hecho por precaución―Respondió Shinichi casi con un susurro.

―Pues buena suerte, y a ver si conseguís que no llame a nadie―Dijo Heiji colgando así el teléfono, dejando a su amiga bastante confundida por las últimas palabras.

Los dos adolescentes comprendieron las palabras del chico y se rieron sonoramente, alertando así a todos los que les buscaban, mientras corrían hablaban sobre la conversación anterior.

― ¿Crees que se pondrán a discutir?

―Yo creo que sí, Ran, pero seguro que al final Kazuha entenderá el significado de la frase.

―Eso espero, pero tengo la sensación de que ella ya lo sabe―Comentó Shinichi a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

―Esperemos que no, quiero casarme tranquilamente.

 _Una semana más tarde…_

Era el día más esperado para la joven pareja, ya que deseaban estar juntos lo más pronto posible, puesto que no querían que nada más les separara, la noche anterior Ran había sido informada de la verdadera identidad de Conan, haciendo que Shinichi se ganara unas patadas de karate, pero también un beso por haberla protegido todo este tiempo.

La novia, se encontraba en una habitación alejada del altar, allí junto con ella se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas y damas de honor.

―Sigo sin entender el por qué nos los dijiste con tan poca antelación, yo quería ayudarte a tener una boda inolvidable.

―Lo hicimos así Sonoko, porque no queríamos que Yukiko, llamara a toda la prensa para que acudieran, pero al parecer no lo conseguimos, ya que como sabes fuera de la iglesia se encuentra toda la prensa.

―Acabo de entender la frase que dijo Heiji, ese día no me la quiso decir.

―Chicas se va haciendo tarde creo que va siendo hora de salir.

Sus compañeras asintieron y salieron de la habitación rápidamente, dejando así espacio a la chica para moverse, minutos después entró su padre para llevarla hasta el altar.

―Estoy muy orgulloso y feliz de ti, hija mía.

―Gracias papa, y yo estoy muy feliz de que tú y mama hayáis decidido volver.

―Todo ha sido gracias a ti y a ese detective, y por eso os lo agradeceré toda mi vida, deseo que seáis felices juntos―Comentó Kogoro con una sonrisa en la cara, al mismo tiempo que cogía el brazo de ella para así llevarla hacía su próximo destino.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia, donde fueron sorprendidos por miles de periodistas que querían saberlo todo, ignorándolos padre e hija entraron al lugar, cuando la música empezó a sonar haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran y se giraran para ver a la persona que entraba.

Ran caminó nerviosamente hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su prometido, el cual le estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa al ver el hermoso vestido que llevaba, un traje blanco palabra de honor con una cosa de sirena acompañado con un velo que era cogido por Haibara y Ayumi, al llegar su padre la soltó y ella cogió las manos de su futuro esposo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

―Bienvenidos todos a la unión de Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri, tanto para ellos como para nosotros puesto que se unirán hasta el final de sus días.

Después de un largo sermón llegó el momento de los votos.

―Yo, Shinichi Kudo, prometo serte fiel toda mi vida, acompañarte en los duros momento, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, porque eres la persona que más amo en esta vida―Anunció el chico, consiguiendo el sonrojo de la chica y otro llanto de su emotiva madre que intentaba ser calmada por su padre.

―Yo, Ran Mouri, juro serte fiel cada día de esta vida, despertarte con un beso y una sonrisa, acompañarte en los momentos felices y tristes, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte cada día más que él anterior, si eso es posible.

―Si hay alguien en esta sala que está en contra de este compromiso que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…―Todo el mundo en la sala estaba en silencio excepto la gente que estaba llorando―. Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y tras regalarle una gran sonrisa al otro se dieron un casto beso, donde indicaron a todo el mundo que por fin estaban juntos, las personas que se encontraban allí se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir con gran alegría.

La celebración pasó rápidamente, pero para los recién casados estuvo lleno de preguntas de parte de la prensa, ya que querían tener más detalles, pero estos los ignoraron.

Tras terminar la fiesta los dos se dirigieron a la casa del chico para pasar allí su primera noche como marido y mujer.

Al llegar, Shinichi cogió a la que era ahora su esposa y la subió a la habitación de matrimonio cargándola como una princesa, cosa que hizo que Ran colocara su cabeza en el pecho de él, haciendo que pudiera escuchar su corazón latir tan rápidamente, por ella, eso la hizo tan feliz.

Solo entrar Shinichi acostó a Ran suavemente en la cama, y le quitaba lentamente la ropa, a la vez que besaba sus labios con pasión, siendo correspondido por ella, durante un momento el consiguió sacar un gemido de placer a su amada, sacándole una sonrisa y durante toda la noche los dos chicos unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas en una sola, disfrutando de los gemidos y las caricias del otro, siendo solo testigo la luna y las brillantes estrellas del cielo.

A la mañana siguiente Shinichi se despertó y vio el hermoso y desnudo cuerpo de ella, y la abrazó despertándola así, los dos se miraron y después de darse un beso dijeron al unísono.

―Te amo.

 **Y aquí acaba mi primer Three-shot, espero que os hay gustado a todos.**


End file.
